


I just wanna see your face again

by Sphinx28



Series: Together No Matter What [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Break Up, Car Accidents, Coma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M, Medical Trauma, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: АУ. Рик и Дэрил живут вместе, но у каждого из них есть проблема, которая съедает изнутри, не даёт спокойно жить и быть вместе с близким человеком. Однажды Рик срывается и уходит, не подозревая какие события это повлечёт за собой.





	1. One way or another I'm gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке Serene Moon.  
> Заявка, собственно говоря, уже содержала сюжет, я его только описала, добавив отсебятины и кое-где кое-что изменив/  
> Действий мало, диалогов мало, страдашек много - будьте готовы) 
> 
> Арт от автора заявки - http://www.imageup.ru/img194/2857133/mawg15o9nng.jpg.html
> 
> Для каждой части есть своя песня, под которую вы при желании можете читать)  
> Первая глава: песня Until The Ribbon Breaks – One Way Or Another  
> Курсивом в тексте показаны флешбеки.

**_One way or another, I'm gonna find you_ **

**_I'm gonna get you_ **

**_One way or another, I'm gonna win you_ **

**_I'm gonna get you, get you_ **

**_One way or another, I'm gonna see you_ **

**_I'm gonna meet you_ **

**_One day, maybe next week_ **

**_I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you_ **

 

**_One way or another I'm gonna lose you…_ **

 

 

— Какого чёрта?! Я тебе не комнатная собачка! — едва выпалив это, Дэрил уже пожалел. Рик с полминуты смотрел на него, не мигая, а потом вышел из комнаты.  
  
— Чёрт… — Дэрил опустился на кровать, схватившись за голову. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, мешая дышать и соображать нормально. Надо что-то сделать, надо как-то всё исправить, но в голове было пусто. Сквозь гул в ушах он слышал, как хлопает дверца шкафа и взвизгивает замок на сумке.  
  
«Блядь, он сейчас уйдёт!..» — взвилась паническая мысль в сознании.  
  
— Рик! — Дэрил кинулся в спальню. Он увидел Рика, закончившего набивать своими вещами объёмную сумку. Дэрил встал в дверях, перегородив выход из спальни. — Подожди… Куда ты собрался?..  
  
— Отойди.  
  
Дэрил как будто в стену с разбега влетел. Рик говорил спокойно. Очень спокойно. Но от его спокойствия веяло холодным бешенством. Дэрил сглотнул, воздух налился угрозой. Казалось, тронь он сейчас Рика — и тот просто прибьёт его на месте.  
  
  
_Они с Риком были вместе уже почти год. Парочка из них, конечно, была та ещё — уважаемый шериф полиции и безбашенный байкер-механик, занимающийся починкой и кастомизацией мотоциклов. Кто мог представить, что они будут вместе? Дэрил и сам толком не мог поверить в это. Что Рик в нём нашёл, почему зацепился за него взглядом в баре, и как они в итоге оказались в тёмной подворотне, плотно вжимаясь друг в друга и обдирая спины о кирпичную стену? Вечер их знакомства был для Дэрила как в тумане, он не помнил толком почему повёлся на Рика, помнил только эти прожигающие голубые глаза и глубокий голос, периодически перетекающий в хрипловатый шёпот. Это стало его личной бездной, эти глаза, этот голос и этот человек. Рик Граймс. Никогда до этого он не был ни с кем долго, его не интересовали отношения, достаточно было разовых связей, да и люди как таковые его интересовали не особо. Его страстью были байки и дороги, ветер, бьющий в лицо, бесконечная свобода, когда ты можешь ехать куда угодно и когда угодно. Он никогда особо не оседал в одном месте надолго. Но тут задержался. Да так задержался, что в конце концов обнаружил себя живущим вместе с другим мужчиной в доме за пределами Атланты, практически в лесу. Лес Дэрил тоже любил и мог часами бродить по нему в одиночку. В лесу не было людей, не было ограничений общества, не было правил, кроме правила выживания. Дэрил никогда не любил людей, предпочитая одиночество. Пока его не привязал к себе чёртов шериф Граймс._  
  
  
— Рик…  
  
Граймс резко повернулся к нему и шагнул вплотную. Дэрил подавил желание отшатнуться.  
  
— Теперь ты свободен, Дэрил. Радуйся. Ты ничем больше не связан и никому ничем не обязан. Можешь ехать на все четыре стороны. Ты же этого хотел?  
  
У Дэрила от этих слов что-то внутри ухнуло вниз, его замутило. От предчувствия неизбежности дальнейшей событий болезненно скрутило в животе. Рик был на грани, он был в бешенстве, и он говорил абсолютно серьёзно. Это была не очередная их ссора, которая в итоге закончится бурным примирением в постели. На этот раз всё по-другому.  
  
  
_— Дэрил, я понимаю, ты не привык быть с кем-то. И я не лишаю тебя твоей свободы, просто прошу: не будь таким безрассудным, послушай меня хоть раз! Я не командую тобой, я забочусь о тебе, пойми это!  
— Блядь, Граймс, ты заколебал, какого чёрта ты придолбался ко мне?  
— Какого чёрта?! Дэрил, тебя сегодня засекли дорожные постовые, ты ехал грёбаные 100 миль в час! А сейчас ты приходишь, и от тебя за милю разит спиртным, ты серьёзно не понимаешь в чём проблема?  
— Я могу управлять мотоциклом в любом состоянии, заканчивай учить меня жизни… — он хотел пройти дальше, но рука шерифа со всей дури впечатала его в стену.  
— Охренел?..  
— Дэрил. Я не хочу, чтобы ты рисковал своей жизнью.  
— Да какого хрена, ничем я не рискую, хватит ставить мне условия! Не твоё дело, как я езжу!  
Рик придавил его к стене ещё сильнее и выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы:  
— Какой же ты идиот, Дэрил Диксон, — и впился в его губы злым поцелуем.  
Дэрил попытался было оттолкнуть его, но от напора шерифа вдруг резко ослабли ноги. Он не мог сопротивляться Граймсу с этой его сумасшедшей, подавляющей волю энергией. Никогда не мог. Рик притягивал его к себе, как магнит, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Да и не хотел._  
  
  
Рик оттолкнул его плечом и вышел из спальни. Дэрил судорожно обернулся, проводив его взглядом. Хотелось кинуться вслед, вцепиться в него и просить остаться. Дэрил скрипнул зубами. Да чёрта с два он побежит за ним, как его сучка. Собрался валить? Пусть валит на все четыре стороны! Жил он раньше без него и дальше проживёт. Нахрен ему не сдался этот придурок.  
  
Рик обернулся уже у самой двери и вдруг улыбнулся такой знакомой, хоть и кривой сейчас улыбкой.  
  
— Ага. Я знал, что ты не станешь останавливать меня, — сказал он и резко отвернулся.  
  
И вышел за дверь.  
  
  
_— Дэрил… — сквозь свой стон Дэрил услышал задыхающийся голос Рика, в нём слышалось так много всего: желание, похоть, нежность. Это пьянило, заставляло вцепляться в простыни и выгибаться навстречу сильным толчкам шерифа. Дэрил почти не контролировал своё тело, сознание плыло, возбуждение захлёстывало через край. Единственное, что он улавливал во всём этом сумасшествии — это признания, срывающиеся с губ Рика, произносимые исступлённым шёпотом. От этого голоса, от этих слов хотелось взвыть, выплеснуть наконец все свои эмоции, хотелось продать душу этому человеку. Дэрил закусил губу и вцепился в Рика, словно утопающий, пытаясь передать, что чувствует, раз уж произнести был не в силах.  
  
— Держись за меня… Дэрил… Будь со мной…_  
  
  
Дэрил сидел в темноте, уставившись в стену. Рядом лежала пустая бутылка из-под виски и пепельница, полная сигарет. За окном давно стемнело. Он достал очередную сигарету и втянул горький дым, не чувствуя ни запаха, ни вкуса. Внутри разгорался пожар, и ни алкоголь, ни сигареты не могли его заглушить. Хотелось разбить себе руки в кровь, сделать себе больно физически, чтобы хоть ненадолго избавиться от этого скребущего, жгущего чувства внутри. Но Дэрил продолжал сидеть, не двигаясь с места. Рик ушёл и видимо не вернётся.  
  
«Ну что, получил свою свободу? Можешь ехать куда угодно, Дэрил Диксон, никому не будет больше никакого дела».  
  
Ехать куда угодно не хотелось. Хотелось ехать только в одном конкретном направлении. За Риком. Выкрутить ручку байка до упора, догнать его, сказать всё что угодно, только бы не ощущать больше эту сосущую пустоту внутри. А что, собственно говоря, он может сказать?  
  
  
_Дэрил Диксон был гордым, иногда даже слишком, до глупости, до игнорирования того, чего на самом деле хотел. Гордость гнала его вперёд разума, кричала ему о том, что шериф Граймс ни во что его не ставит, что он считает его неспособным самому решать, что делать, что Рик хочет командовать им, посадить на короткий поводок. Но действительно ли ему хотелось, чтобы Рик не опекал его? Чтобы он не заботился о нём, чтобы ему было всё равно? Нет, на самом деле в глубине души ему льстило беспокойство Рика, нравилось знать, что тот ждёт его, пока Дэрил гнал бесконечные мили по дороге, уезжая из дома на дни, а то и на недели. Дэрил просто не хотел задумываться о том, что чувствует в такие моменты Рик. Впервые он ощущал себя настолько нужным и, будто проверяя эти чувства на прочность, вёл себя, как последняя скотина. В жизни у него никогда не было людей, которые ценили бы его и нуждались в нём. Он свыкся с этой мыслью, принял её, как факт. Но ощущение собственной ничтожности и незначительности ввинчивалось в мозг, заставляя Дэрила закрываться от всех, ни с кем не сближаясь. Враждебность по отношению к людям рождалась из страха быть отвергнутым, оказаться никому не нужным бесполезным мусором. Когда Рик захотел быть с ним — это оглушило, затопило тёплым ощущением, заставило расправить плечи и взглянуть на мир и на себя по-новому. Но многолетняя неуверенность в себе не могла пропасть в одночасье. Она рождала страх, что это всё не по-настоящему, что всё пройдёт, что шериф наиграется и забросит его, как надоевшую игрушку. Это чувство заставляло Дэрила сбегать, искать опору в своей прежней свободе на пустынных дорогах, бешеном ветре и шуме мотора. Но в итоге он всегда возвращался, чтобы окунуться в беспокойство Рика, в его переживания о нём, в его руки, прикосновения, слова, сказанные только шёпотом в темноте, словно Рик боялся спугнуть его. Будто Дэрил мог сбежать при попытке шерифа привязать его к себе. Но Дэрил никогда на самом деле и не хотел сбегать._  
  
  
Дэрил кое-как поднялся, с трудом подавив головокружение. Нужно было ехать. Нужно было вернуть Рика и всё ему объяснить. Дэрил не смог найти свою куртку, но это уже не могло его остановить. Он схватил ключи от байка и вышел за дверь.  
  


***

  
  
Рик механически завёл машину и вырулил со стоянки перед участком. Дорога вела его в маленькую квартирку, которую он снял в захолустном районе. Ехать туда приходилось через весь город, но Рику было плевать. В дом он вернуться не мог, даже если Дэрила там наверняка уже не было. Странно было, конечно, бросать дом, оставшийся от родителей, и уезжать, но выгнать Дэрила он просто не мог. Он вполне представлял, что мог бы почувствовать Дэрил при таком повороте событий, и был не в состоянии поступить так с ним, несмотря на то, что принял решение уйти. Всё внутри протестовало, но Рик больше не мог оставаться, не мог этого вынести. Каждый раз, когда Дэрил уезжал, он не мог уснуть, едва закрывал глаза, как чувствовал запах горящего бензина и слышал отвратительный визг покрышек и грохот удара. Память сводила с ума, подсовывая старые воспоминания, но добавляя в них новое лицо. Хотелось связать Дэрила, увлечь собой настолько, чтобы он никогда больше не садился на чёртов байк и не уезжал, чёрт знает куда, на скорости, которая могла превратить человека в лепёшку, стоило колесу встретить малейшее препятствие.  
  
Рик вздохнул и потёр переносицу. Он прекрасно понимал, что не имеет права не уважать свободу Дэрила, и что нельзя заставлять его жить по-другому. Рик чувствовал, почему Дэрил уезжает. Ещё впервые увидев его, шериф поразился загнанному выражению его глаз и агрессии, что исходила от него в отношении буквально каждого вокруг. С тех пор он пытался убедить Дэрила, что он нужен, необходим, что он прекрасен, и Рик правда так считал. Дэрил был похож на хищного зверя, потерявшего доверие ко всем вокруг, но он завораживал, его хотелось коснуться, хотелось приручить, дать ему ощущение тепла и почувствовать, как он доверчиво льнёт к рукам. Иногда Рику казалось, что у него почти получилось, но страх перед следующим отъездом Дэрила сворачивался внутри, заставляя психовать, устраивать разборки, пытаться привязать его к себе. Рик знал, что это будет иметь только обратный эффект, что Дэрил ни за что не позволит посягнуть на свою свободу, но просто ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он уже терял дорогих людей и больше не хотел испытать это вновь.  
  
Уже почти месяц он не видел Дэрила. Он жил, механически выполняя свои обязанности, и, приходя домой, закидывался снотворным, чтобы ничего не видеть и не вспоминать. Рик вставал утром разбитый, словно завёрнутый в плотный ватный кокон, через который не пробивались эмоции и ощущения. Это было скорее существование, чем жизнь, но пока он был не готов в полной мере ощутить реальность. Понять, что Дэрила в ней больше нет. И не будет. Что если он не приехал до сих пор, значит он уже далеко отсюда и вряд ли вернётся. И значит он так и не смог ничего ему показать. Дэрил так и не поверил ему.  
  
  
_Рик лежал на кровати и в рассветном сумраке смотрел на спящего рядом Дэрила. Его отросшие волосы в беспорядке растрепались вокруг головы, придавая ему вид взъерошенного кота. Рик улыбнулся и кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, отвёл прядь тёмных волос с глаз Дэрила. Отчего-то ощущения сейчас были куда глубже и интимней, чем прошедшей ночью. Рика затопила тёплая нежность по отношению к этому упёртому, недружелюбному, вечно готовому огрызнуться, но такому родному и нужному человеку. Он видел выражение глаз Дэрила прошлой ночью, когда его ногти впивались в плечи, оставляя кровоподтёки, чувствовал, как он открывается, как искренне отдаётся, полностью доверившись ему. Это доверие обжигало, переворачивало всё внутри, вырывалось словами, которые Рик не мог произнести днём, опасаясь, что Дэрил выставит колючки, как ёж, к которому подошли слишком близко. И сейчас Рик смотрел на него, такого тёплого и расслабленного в коконе одеяла, и надеялся, что когда-нибудь Дэрил доверится ему полностью, поймёт насколько он важен для Рика, насколько он важен сам по себе, и перестанет убегать, прячась от людей на пустынных дорогах._  
  
  
Рик отрешённо смотрел на дорогу, медленно пробираясь к себе в квартиру в вечерних пробках. В руке он вертел пачку сигарет, такие курил Дэрил. Рик до сих пор помнил их горький вкус, остававшийся на языке после поцелуев с ним.  
  
В кармане громкой трелью зазвонил телефон, вырывая Рика из прострации.  
  
— Рик Граймс слушает.  
  
— Сукин ты сын, Граймс. Я тебя найду и перегрызу к херам твою чёртову глотку!  
  
— Мерл?  
  
— Да, блядь, угадал. Ну и какого хера ты творишь? Где носит твою сраную шерифскую задницу?  
  
В этот момент Рик почувствовал, как оцепенение разом слетает с него, как луковая шелуха. Внутри заворочалось плохое предчувствие.  
  
— Мерл. Что случилось? Почему ты звонишь?  
  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь, мать твою? Совсем охерел? Я приехал вчера, и тут мне сообщают, что мой братишка в сраной коме, и кроме меня им сообщить некому. Где тебя, сука, носило целый месяц, почему он там лежит один?!  
  
Рик судорожно сжал руль и нажал на тормоз. Машины вокруг загудели, объезжая потрёпанный шевроле. Сердце заколотилось в горле, в ушах зашумело. Кое-как разомкнув онемевшие губы, Рик прохрипел:  
  
— Что с ним произошло?..  
  
— Ты что, нихера не знаешь? Блядь, Граймс, я знал, что нельзя тебя подпускать к Дэрилу. Да он с детства водит мотоцикл, он может ехать с закрытыми, мать их, глазами! Так почему он разбивается именно после знакомства с тобой?! Ты, ублюдок, наверняка в этом виноват!..  
  
Разбился. Дэрил разбился. Дэрил в коме. Рик уже не слышал, что продолжал говорить в трубке Мерл. Перед глазами застыло лицо Дэрила, залитое кровью. В ушах стоял треск разлетающегося пластика, визг покрышек и глухой удар об землю. Рик, пошатываясь, выбрался из машины на обочину и сел на землю. В руках у него по-прежнему были сигареты. Не чувствуя своих рук, он медленно вытянул одну из пачки, щёлкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Языка коснулась знакомая горечь. Рика всего затрясло, он закрыл рукой глаза и сжался, покачиваясь взад-вперёд.  
  
  
_— Да, мой брат по любому не оценит то, чем я тут занимаюсь, — хмыкнул Дэрил и закурил. Горьковатый дымок закружился над его головой. Рик, лёжа рядом, усмехнулся и положил руку на его обнажённый живот._  
 _— Ну, ему не обязательно знать подробности._  
 _— Как будто того, что я живу в одном доме с шерифом, ему недостаточно, чтобы понять._  
 _— Ты близок с братом? — спросил Рик, водя пальцами по поджарому животу, наблюдая как по коже Дэрила в месте прикосновений разбегаются мурашки._  
 _— Он единственный, кто заботился обо мне. По-своему, конечно, но заботился. Отцу я нужен был только как тот, на ком можно сорвать свою пьяную злость. Никому, кроме Мерла, никогда не было до меня никакого дела._  
 _— Теперь есть, — тихо сказал Рик и сел, нависая над Дэрилом. Тот вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. — Теперь я буду рядом с тобой. Если ты не против, — Дэрил шумно выдохнул и, отведя в сторону руку с сигаретой, подался вперёд, прижимаясь к губам Рика._  
  
  
Рик вжал педаль газа в пол, со всей возможной скоростью пробираясь по городу с ревущей мигалкой на крыше машины. Он должен как можно скорее увидеть Дэрила.  
  


***

  
  
Рик вбежал в больницу и кинулся к стойке медсестры. Ему назвали номер палаты Дэрила Диксона, и он рванул по лестнице вверх. В голове не осталось ни мыслей, ни чувств, только желание успеть.  
  
Перед нужной палатой он остановился на секунду, стараясь выровнять дыхание, и вдруг увидел внутри палаты врачей, разговаривающих друг с другом.  
  
-…констатировали смерть мозга?  
  
— Да, к сожалению, придётся отключить аппарат жизнеобеспечения. У пациента с такими травмами не было шансов.  
  
Врачи, продолжая говорить, вышли из палаты. Рик так и стоял, замерев, не в силах поверить. Это всё?.. Он не успел. Он и не мог успеть, ведь Мерл что-то говорил про месяц. Месяц? Неужели?..  
  
Рик на негнущихся ногах зашёл в палату, не решаясь приблизиться к койке и посмотреть на того, кто лежал там, накрытый белым одеялом.  
  
  
_— Давай же, я прокачу тебя с ветерком, тебе понравится, шериф, — Дэрил похлопал по сиденью мотоцикла, с хитрым прищуром поглядывая на Рика._  
 _— Знаешь, я, наверное, всё-таки откажусь. Меня напрягает, когда за рулём транспортного средства не я сам._  
 _— Не доверяешь мне, что ли? Я с детства управляю мотоциклом вообще-то, — недовольно буркнул Дэрил, отворачиваясь._  
 _— Не обижайся, — сказал Рик мягко, обнимая его со спины. — У меня есть на это свои причины._  
 _— Причины считать меня неспособным справиться даже со своим мотоциклом? Отвали, Граймс, — дёрнул плечом Дэрил. Но Рик не дал ему оттолкнуть себя, только крепче сжал и выдохнул ему в ухо хрипловатым шёпотом:_  
 _— Дело совсем не в тебе, Дэрил, — и прикусил мочку уха взъерошенного байкера. Тот выдохнул и ощутимо расслабился под тёплыми руками, скользнувшими под его безрукавку._  
  
  
Рик чувствовал себя так, как будто находится во сне. Вокруг всё было как в тумане. Он медленно подошёл к больничной кровати. Дэрил лежал с маской для подачи кислорода на лице, его кожа по цвету практически сравнялась с бинтами, которыми была забинтована голова. Он осунулся, на лице резко проступили скулы, ключицы выпирали из-под больничной одежды. Рик не мог оторвать от него глаз, не в силах соотнести живое, загорелое, в потёках машинного масла, вечно нахмуренное лицо Дэрила и то, как он выглядел сейчас. Он коснулся руки Дэрила, выглядывающей из-под одеяла и только тогда ощутил, что это реальность, это всё происходит на самом деле, и перед ним действительно лежит Дэрил. И он умирает. На самом деле — уже мёртв.  
  
Внутренности скрутило судорогой, Рик бы закричал, если бы горло не сдавило так сильно. Он бы разнёс здесь всё к чертям, если бы вообще чувствовал сейчас своё тело. Шок парализовал его, и только внутри разгорался костёр, грозящий спалить всё его существо к чёртовой матери. Внезапно перед глазами всплыло лицо Дэрила в тот момент, когда, уходя из их дома, Рик обернулся последний раз. В его глазах было неверие, обида, боль, он выглядел как потерявшийся ребёнок. Но Рик последовал за своей гордостью и ушёл, хлопнув дверью. А теперь он знал — Дэрил поехал за ним. И поехал в таком состоянии, что не смог справиться со своим верным байком, которым успешно управлял много лет.  
  
Рик пошатнулся, его затрясло, рухнув на колени перед кроватью Дэрила, он вжался в его руку своим мокрым от слёз лицом и зашептал, как в бреду:  
  
— Нет, как же так… этого не может быть, только не ты… из-за меня…  
  
Внезапно он почувствовал, как его с силой отрывают от пола, и в следующий момент он со всего маха влетел в противоположную стену.  
  
— Граймс! Я тебе уже сказал: увижу ещё раз — прибью нахрен!  
  
Над ним нависал разъярённый Мерл, от которого несло алкоголем. Рик с трудом вдохнул воздух, смотря на брата Дэрила широко распахнутыми глазами, он не мог двинуться или что-то сказать. Голову пронзила резкая боль, когда Мерл со всей дури врезал ему кулаком. Во рту появился металлический привкус, но Рик даже не дёрнулся, чтобы защититься.  
  
— Что, сукин сын? Сдулся уже? Ну и правильно, а теперь иди и сдохни! — с этими словами Диксон-старший пнул его в живот. Рик согнулся, но Мерл, сев на корточки, схватил его за грудки и заставил выпрямиться.  
  
— Дэрил ехал от твоего дома, сволочь. У него в крови нашли больше спирта, чем самой крови. И даже в таком состоянии он смог бы вести мотоцикл. Но я знаю, блядь, что ты что-то с ним сделал, отчего он не справился с управлением! От тебя сейчас несёт виной за милю, чёртов ублюдок.  
  
Мерл встал и вздёрнул несопротивляющегося Рика на ноги.  
  
— Убирайся на хуй отсюда, — зло сплюнул он и вышвырнул шерифа из палаты.  
  


***

  
  
Рик не помнил, как он вышел из больницы и как добрался до дома в лесу. Он очнулся, уже стоя перед дверью. Руки тряслись, в голове звенело, на губах чувствовалась засохшая кровь. Он кое-как открыл дверь и зашёл. В доме ощущался еле уловимый горький запах сигарет. В гостиной на полу лежала пустая бутылка и пепельница, полная окурков. Не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, Рик прошёл до дивана и сел на пол, рядом с бутылкой. Здесь сидел Дэрил, он знал это. Сидел долго, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой и опустошая бутылку с виски. А потом сел за руль мотоцикла.  
  
Рик свернулся в комок, ложась на пол, его колотила крупная дрожь. Голову заполняли картины прошлого. Машина, уворачивающаяся от грузовика, несущегося по встречной, кровь, стекающая по лицу мамы, собственные крики и ядовитый запах горящего пластика, разъедающий горло. Всё это он видел во снах множество раз. Но теперь он видел ещё и мотоцикл, летящий по трассе, бледное лицо Дэрила, непонимание в его глазах и удар тела об асфальт.  
  
Рик завыл, захлёбываясь слезами, вжался пальцами в паркет, словно пытаясь ухватиться хоть за какую-то опору.  
  
— Лучше бы я сдох тогда… Лучше бы я никогда не повстречал тебя… Если бы не я — ничего этого не случилось бы… Дэрил…  
  
Сознание меркло, не выдерживая такой нагрузки, в глазах потемнело, и Рик провалился в чёрную пустоту.


	2. Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Jason Walker – Echo
> 
> Кот спёрт у Нормана Ридуса) http://24.media.tumblr.com/4b9ca4ef843ee440c084e314a02066f1/tumblr_mwozj7n77J1sp6qtuo4_250.gif

__**I’m out on the edge and I’m screaming your name,  
** Like a fool at the top of my lungs.  
Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I pretend I’m alright,  
But it’s never enough.  
  
I just wanna feel alive and  
Get to see your face again.  
  
But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
**Are my only friends…** **  
**

  
  
  
Рик стоял у входа в клуб, скрестив руки на груди, зорко оглядывая проходящих внутрь людей. Сегодня был выходной, поэтому у клуба собралась порядочная толпа, и Рик внимательно следил, чтобы никто потенциально проблемный не прошёл среди ярко накрашенных девушек и обнимающих их парней. В Лос-Анджелесе стояла тёплая летняя ночь, так напоминающая ночи в Джорджии. Рик встряхнул головой, откидывая неуместные мысли.  
  
Он работал здесь уже почти полгода, с тех пор как Гленну с Мэгги надоело смотреть как он спивается, сидя в их квартире. Гленн провёл с ним несколько душеспасительных бесед, Мэгги накричала на него и почти побила, и в итоге Рик согласился с тем, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Он должен взять себя в руки и жить дальше. Не то чтобы он надеялся, что из этого что-то получится, но и сдаваться и опускать руки он не привык. Да и Дэрил бы его по стенке размазал, если бы видел во что Рик превратился. Мысли о Дэриле по-прежнему причиняли боль, но Рик периодически с упорством мазохиста расковыривал свои раны, вспоминая их совместную жизнь и домик в лесу. Только об одном он старался не думать — о том, как позорно сбежал, так и не простившись как следует с Дэрилом, не проводив его в последний путь. Не попросив прощения. Сам он себя простить не мог. Чувство вины никуда не уходило, от мыслей о том, что лучше сдохнуть, чем продолжать жить с этим, спасала только непрерывная работа в несколько смен, после которых Рик уже не мог думать, а только падал на кровать, проваливаясь в сон без сновидений, чему помогало и сильное снотворное, пару таблеток которого он неизменно закидывал в себя каждый день.  
  
Его охотно взяли в клуб, в службу безопасности, потому что как бывший полицейский он имел нюх на неприятности, мог легко скрутить нарушителей порядка и имел разрешение на ношение оружия. Подобная работа требовала повышенной концентрации внимания и здорово выматывала, и это было именно то, что нужно. Он практически не брал выходных, предпочитая работать до потери пульса. Гленн считал, что долго он так не протянет, но Рику было плевать. У него не было особых причин беречь себя.  
  
Он чувствовал вокруг себя непреодолимый прозрачный барьер, который не давал людям приближаться к нему, а сам он и не хотел ни с кем сближаться. С тех пор, как он съехал на съёмную квартиру от Гленна и Мэгги, он практически ни с кем не общался, вся его жизнь теперь состояла из работы и воспоминаний. Порой Рик хотел взять билет на самолёт и вернуться на день в дом под Атлантой, дотронуться до его тёплых брёвен, вдохнуть запах леса и пройти неприметной тропинкой до озера. Увидеть закат, на который они когда-то смотрели вместе с Дэрилом. Ему казалось, что так он сможет почувствовать хотя быть тень Дэрила рядом с собой и услышать эхо его голоса среди деревьев. До чёртиков хотелось перестать хоть на секунду притворяться, что всё в порядке и жизнь продолжается. Хоть на секунду почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, представив, что Дэрил по-прежнему рядом и вот-вот войдёт в старый деревянный домик, с паутиной, запутавшейся в волосах после прогулки по лесу.  
  
Рик вздохнул. Опять эта навязчивая мысль вернулась и не отпускает, он уже устал с ней бороться, устал убеждать себя, что это бессмысленно, и он только опять доведёт себя до состояния, из которого еле вылез. Дэрила больше нет, и поездка в Атланту не поможет вернуть его, только разворошит ещё сильнее болезненные воспоминания. На его могилу Рик смотреть тем более не хотел, даже если Мерл соизволит рассказать ему, где она. Он чувствовал, что это может вбить последний гвоздь в его кое-как держащийся здравый рассудок. Сейчас он всё ещё мог позволить себе не принимать реальность и представлять, что Дэрил до сих пор там, в их домике, с ним всё в порядке, просто Рик больше не может его увидеть. Это помогало держаться на плаву, но предательская мысль вернуться всё никак не хотела уходить, последнее время пробиваясь даже сквозь дикую усталость после работы.  
  
Вернувшись домой, он открыл шкаф и достал бандану Дэрила, которую нашёл в его куртке, после того как вернулся из больницы домой. Сжав её в руке, он зажмурился, представляя тёплые руки, накрывающие плечи, почти чувствуя тепло крепкого тела на своей спине и горячий выдох, щекочущий отросшие волосы на затылке. Открыв глаза, он взял телефон и забронировал билет до Атланты.  
  


***

  
  
Дэрил психанул и отшвырнул гаечный ключ в сторону. Бесит. Как же всё бесит. Раздражённо вскочив на ноги, он вышел из гаража и закурил, нервно сминая в руке пустую пачку. С некоторых пор это стало его привычным состоянием — глухое раздражение, временами выливающееся в неконтролируемую агрессию. Он выплёскивал её в баре, наезжая на какого-нибудь мужика, а потом с наслаждением заряжая кулаком по его физиономии, представляя на его месте чёртового Рика Граймса. Грёбаный шериф засел глубоко внутри, и сколько бы Дэрил не пытался выбросить его из головы — ничего не выходило. Внутри до сих пор скручивалась жгучая обида и злость при воспоминании о том, как он, очнувшись, просил Мерла найти Рика, на что в ответ услышал кучу брани и слова, что шериф свалил в неизвестном направлении и его телефон больше не отвечает. Мерл сказал — Граймс знал, что он в больнице, но это не помешало ему плюнуть и свалить куда подальше. Ещё он сказал, что шерифу насрать на него и всегда было насрать, и что не стоит, как сопливой девке, ждать его возвращения, подтирая слёзки. Дэрил, конечно, попытался врезать ему тогда и не поверил его словам, хотя внутри и заскреблось предательское: «а я ведь знал, что рано или поздно он выкинет меня за ненадобностью». Заставив себя выбросить из головы всякую чушь, он после выписки отправился в участок, где работал Рик, и там ему сказали, что полтора месяца назад Рик уволился и уехал, не объясняя ничего и не говоря, что он будет делать дальше. Телефон его через несколько дней стал недоступен и больше не отвечал.  
  
Дэрил тогда, конечно же, помчался в дом за городом, втихую сперев мотоцикл Мерла, поскольку его собственный нехило пострадал в аварии, хотя и меньше, чем сам Дэрил. Он до сих пор плохо помнил, что произошло в ту злополучную ночь, но в итоге врачам пришлось собирать его череп по кусочкам и ставить металлическую пластину, да и внутренние органы пострадали неслабо, кровопотеря была массивная, больше месяца он не выходил из комы, да и после восстанавливался до более-менее подвижного состояния ещё почти месяц. Сейчас уже мало что напоминало о той аварии, разве что волосы пока отросли довольно короткие, да шрамов прибавилось.  
  
Но тогда он, пока доехал, чуть не попал в повторную аварию — голова кружилась нещадно, зрение было нечётким, но его гнало вперёд ощущение, что он безнадёжно опоздал. Он отмахивался от всех мыслей, не позволяя себе поверить тому, что в глубине души уже знал. Подъехав к дому Рика, он взлетел по ступенькам и распахнул дверь. В доме было тихо и пусто. Пройдя в гостиную, он увидел пустую бутылку и пепельницу с окурками, которые сам же оставил здесь больше двух месяцев назад. Значит Рик здесь не появлялся. И не ждал его возвращения. Он и вправду свалил, бросив всё, включая Дэрила.  
  
Дэрил прошёл в спальню и обессиленно рухнул на кровать. Притянув к себе подушку Рика, он прижался к ней, подтягивая колени к груди и закусывая губу. Вот и всё. Смирись, Диксон. Как был ты ничтожеством, так и остался, только теперь ещё и с мечтой о несбывшемся. Мечтой о том, что кому-то нужен, что можешь кого-то любить и быть с кем-то рядом. Забудь. Дэрил всхлипнул и сжал зубы. Сам виноват, Рик тут не причём. Просто не стоило увлекаться и верить ему, считая себя достойным его любви. Эти мысли жгли Дэрила, выплёскиваясь горячими мокрыми дорожками по щекам и прорываясь сквозь подушку сдавленными всхлипываниями. Обессиленный поездкой, едва восстановившийся после аварии и добитый свалившимся на него решением Граймса, Дэрил уснул на их кровати, всё ещё сжимая подушку Рика.  
  


***

  
  
С тех пор Дэрил периодически приезжал к домику Рика. Он не знал, зачем это делает, точнее старался вообще не задумываться над этим. Он просто приезжал, иногда курил, сидя на крыльце, иногда бродил по лесу или смотрел на озеро. Но никогда больше не заходил внутрь, где было столько совместных воспоминаний, что казалось, тени тех, прошлых, Рика и Дэрила всё ещё ходят по кухне, смотрят фильмы, развалившись вдвоём на диване, или занимаются сексом, не опасаясь, что кто-то услышит их в этой глуши.  
  
В одну из таких поездок к Дэрилу приблудился большой чёрный кот, который стал сопровождать его в прогулках по лесу, скользя по кустам бесшумной тенью. При попытках взять его на руки кот шипел, отскакивал в сторону и, фыркнув, уходил. Дэрил намёк понял и с тех пор забрать кота не пытался, но всегда привозил с собой что-нибудь вкусное. Еду кот с удовольствием принимал и даже милостиво разрешал себя погладить. Очень редко, когда Дэрил приезжал в особенно взвинченном настроении и курил, сидя на крыльце, кот забирался к нему на колени и тёрся об его руку. Дэрил всегда замирал в такие моменты, аккуратно касаясь чёрной шерсти, чтобы не спугнуть. Хотя это было глупо, но он привязался к этому коту, он помогал чувствовать себя не таким одиноким. А ещё он дал Дэрилу подходящий предлог для себя самого, чтобы оправдать поездки к маленькому дому в лесу. В настоящей причине он был не готов признаться и самому себе.  
  
Иногда Дэрил думал о том, что было бы, если бы тогда он всё-таки доехал до Рика. Что бы он ему сказал. Чтобы набраться смелости и начать размышлять об этом, ему, как правило, нужно было напиться до практически невменяемого состояния. Только тогда он мог себе признаться, что, возможно, он сам всё испортил, что Рик явно не просто так психовал. Что Дэрил сам, своими же действиями, довёл его до срыва и нежелания больше видеть его и находиться рядом. Думать об этом было слишком больно даже сквозь пелену опьянения. Понимать, что собственноручно выкинул свой шанс в помойку, было невыносимо. Некстати вспоминались и звучали набатом в ушах слова, произносимые Риком в темноте, слова, от которых внутри скручивался и взрывался комок восторга, пробегая огненной волной по телу, заставляя вцепляться в чужое тело и зажмуривать глаза от переполняющих эмоций. Дэрил давил в себе эти мысли, вместе с воспоминаниями, всё равно уже было поздно, ничего не вернуть и не исправить, и неважно — настоящее это было или нет. К чёрту всё это. Проехали, забыли, стёрли из мыслей.  
  
Хотелось бы ему действительно забыть.


	3. Fix you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня: Coldplay – Fix You

__**And high up above or down below  
** When you’re too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you’ll never know  
Just what you’re worth  
  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you 

  
  
  
Рик остановил машину, взятую в прокате, сбоку от дома и вышел наружу. Вдохнул тёплый воздух, пахнущий лесом, и посмотрел на маленький домик, освещённый косыми лучами солнца, проходящими сквозь листву. Ничего не изменилось, прошло так много времени, а здесь всё по-прежнему. У него в жизни всё перевернулось, а лес остался стоять всё такой же живой стеной, и деревянный домик выглядел всё так же уютно. Не удержавшись, Рик коснулся досок стены, напитанных солнечным теплом, и печально улыбнулся. Несмотря на прошлое, ждавшее его здесь, он чувствовал странный покой. Груз на душе становился как будто легче, растворяясь в этом воздухе. Может, здесь он наконец сможет отпустить всё, что было?  
  
Рик подошёл к крыльцу и вдруг заметил чёрного кота, следящего за ним немигающими жёлтыми глазами. Он присел на корточки и медленно протянул к нему руку.  
  
— Хэй, привет. Кто это у нас тут такой? — кот осторожно понюхал протянутую ладонь и, подумав с пару секунд, притёрся своей головой к руке Рика. Мягко проведя по тёплой шерсти, Рик улыбнулся. И откуда тут только взялась эта зверюга? По нему сразу видно — не домашний котик, а настоящий охотник, привычный к жизни в лесу и не особо подпускающий к себе людей.  
  
— Ну пойдём, хищный зверь, поищем тебе какие-нибудь консервы.  
  
С этими словами Рик открыл дверь в дом и кивнул коту, приглашая его внутрь. Кот смерил Рика прищуренным взглядом, но всё же прошёл в дом, настороженно принюхиваясь.  
  
— Да ты прям сама подозрительность, — усмехнулся Рик и прошёл на кухню. Здесь всё было так по-прежнему, что на секунду Рик замер, переводя дыхание. Провёл пальцами по гладкой столешнице и выдохнул, беря себя в руки. Потом. Сначала кот. Сосредоточься на коте.  
  
Открыв шкафчик, Рик стал искать какие-нибудь подходящие чёрному хищнику консервы. Здесь всегда хранился неприкосновенный запас, который никто никогда особо не трогал. «На случай зомбиапокалипсиса», — любил говорить Дэрил, усмехаясь. Рик тряхнул головой и вытащил банку консервированного тунца. Когда он воткнул в банку нож, по кухне расплылся запах рыбы, и кот на полу заволновался, потираясь об его ногу.  
  
— Сейчас, потерпи, — Рик достал тарелку и вывалил в неё содержимое банки. Кот с довольным урчанием накинулся на рыбу, разбрызгивая вокруг капли соуса и кусочки рыбы.  
  
— Манеры оставляют желать лучшего, да? — он прошёлся рукой по спине кота, тот на мгновение замер, раздумывая не напасть ли на наглого человека, возможно покушающегося на его еду, но потом всё же расслабился и позволил Рику гладить себя.  
  
Несмотря на относительно спокойное состояние, в котором он находился с тех пор, как приехал сюда, Рик так и не смог заставить себя зайти в спальню. Он прошёлся по гостиной, открыл окно и сел на диван. В голове скреблось какое-то странное ощущение, как будто в окружающей обстановке было что-то не так. Но Рик слишком устал после перелёта, да и до этого он особо не давал себе отдыхать, поэтому сейчас просто вытянулся на диване и позволил себе расслабиться. Вскоре на диван запрыгнул чёрный кот и устроился на его груди. Его тепло согревало, отгоняло мысли, и Рик понял, что засыпает, даже без привычных двух таблеток снотворного.  
  
  


***

  
  
Рик проснулся внезапно, спросонья не сразу сообразив, что его разбудило. Он резко сел, пытаясь уловить изменения в окружающем пространстве. И тут он понял. Его разбудил звук. Шум мотора мотоцикла. Рик вскочил, не задумываясь бросившись к окну возле входной двери. На секунду замер перед окном, прикрытым белым ажурным тюлем, и всё-таки приблизился, всматриваясь в площадку перед домом.  
  
На площадку въезжала чёрная Yamaha. Рик вцепился в подоконник, вглядываясь в водителя в закрытом шлеме. Он уже знал, кого видит, но не мог осознать это до конца. Мотоцикл остановился, и водитель, сняв ногой подножку, поставил его и слез, снимая шлем.  
  
Рик во все глаза смотрел, как настоящий, живой, Дэрил Диксон с короткими, топорщащимися после шлема волосами идёт к крыльцу и присаживается на корточки, чтобы погладить чёрного кота. Пальцы Рика побелели от того, с какой силой он сжал деревянный подоконник, во рту пересохло, а сознание всё ещё не знало, как воспринимать то, что видят глаза. Передвигаясь как во сне, Рик медленно подошёл к двери и распахнул её.  
  
Глаза Дэрила потрясённо расширились, когда он поднял взгляд и увидел выходящего из дома Рика.  
  
Рик молча сделал пару шагов вперёд и замер, всматриваясь в Дэрила. Вот он, стоит перед ним, всё в той же потрёпанной пыльной кожанке, с непривычно короткими волосами, удивлёнными глазами и несмывающимися пятнами масла на руках. Живой. С души словно упала бетонная плита, давившая всё это время и не дававшая вдохнуть. Голос его не слушался, но он всё же выдохнул почти шёпотом:  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
И тут с лица Дэрила слетело по-детски удивлённое выражение, он словно замкнулся, закрылся. Взгляд стал злым, почти враждебным. Он резко поднялся, отчего кот отпрыгнул в сторону и убежал в кусты.  
  
— Что, приехал обратно свой дом обживать, шериф Граймс? А, ты же бывший шериф теперь. Зачем вернулся? А хотя, мне плевать, зачем, — Дэрил почти выплюнул эти слова.  
  
Рик вздрогнул, как от удара, и непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
  
— Подожди, о чём ты говоришь?.. — Рик сделал два шага по ступенькам крыльца. Дэрил сжал руки в кулаки.  
  
— Не подходи ко мне, Граймс, без зубов останешься. Лучше бы тебе свалить туда, откуда приехал, — Дэрил замолк, напрягся и отвернулся, явно собираясь уйти.  
  
Рик дёрнулся и практически скатился с крыльца.  
  
— Стой, не уходи!..  
  
И тут Дэрил взорвался:  
  
— Отвали от меня!.. Тебе грёбаные полгода не надо было разговаривать со мной, а теперь приспичило? И я должен бежать по первому твоему зову, да? И слушать твою брехню о том, какой я замечательный и как тебе нужен, а потом не знать, где ты? Отъебись, Граймс, просто отъебись!..  
  
Дэрил развернулся и быстрым шагом дошёл до мотоцикла, резко снимая его с подножки и поворачивая ключ. Рик замер, провожая взглядом разворачивающийся и уезжающий мотоцикл.  
  
— Чёрт… — он сполз по столбику крыльца вниз и стукнулся об него затылком. Вот так увидеть человека, которого столько времени считал мёртвым — это выбивало из колеи. Он даже не смог побежать за Дэрилом, слишком большим шоком было его появление и его слова. Но если Дэрил уже давно вышел из комы, то… Это в какой-то мере могло объяснить его реакцию. Пока Рик считал его мёртвым и пытался справиться с собой, сбежав подальше от этого города, Дэрил каким-то образом выкарабкался, но его рядом уже не было. И Рик не оставил после себя ничего, никакой зацепки, и ещё неизвестно, что Дэрилу наговорил Мерл. Рик ещё раз стукнулся затылком о столбик, посильнее. Дэрил думает о нём чёрт знает что. Дэрил рассержен и обижен. Но он жив. А значит всё можно исправить.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дэрил гнал по дороге к своему дому, чувствуя, как мелко трясутся руки. Последнее, чего он ожидал, собираясь утром навестить кота, так это увидеть Рика. Произошедшее прокручивалось в голове раз за разом и тяжёлым ощущением оседало в животе. Загнав байк в гараж, Дэрил зашёл в дом и хлопнул дверью, тут же сползая на пол, скрещивая пальцы в замок и опираясь спиной на дверь. Что же он только что наговорил Рику?  
  
— Блядь, — выругался Дэрил. Да что на него нашло, вывалил, как истеричка, все свои обиды на Рика, который, собственно, был ничего ему не должен. Зачем он всё это сказал?  
  
Дэрил вспомнил, как при виде Рика внутри всё зазвенело от радости. Захотелось подойти к нему, дотронуться, хотя бы просто поговорить. Но в тот же момент Дэрила затопила иррациональная злость на себя. Его чувства к Рику всё ещё ни капли не изменились. Даже несмотря на то, что Рик выкинул его из своей жизни. Захотелось дать себе по морде. Разве не он хотел забыть шерифа и всё, что с ним связано? Разве не он убеждал себя, что раз он не нужен шерифу, то и ему, Дэрилу, Рик Граймс тоже даром не сдался? И в итоге уязвлённая гордость опять сыграла с ним злую шутку. Всё ещё было больно от того, что Рик ушёл, и не просто ушёл, а полностью вычеркнул себя из жизни Дэрила. И это заставило Дэрила нести весь этот бред, показывая Рику, что он плевать хотел на его возвращение.  
  
«Да кого ты пытался обмануть… Тебе было настолько плевать, что ты ездил к его дому почти каждый день, надеясь, что он вернётся».  
  
Дэрил тяжело вздохнул. Нихрена ему было не плевать. Он рад был до чёртиков, когда увидел Рика снова. Да у него чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло, когда поднял взгляд и увидел его. И сейчас было абсолютно всё равно, что Рика не было полгода, что он ничего не сообщал о себе. Он вернулся, это было самое важное. Это был шанс, который нельзя было упускать.  
  
Дэрил наконец мог завершить начатую полгода назад поездку.  
  
И значит сейчас надо взять себя в руки и пойти к Рику. Сказать, что вёл себя, как мудак. И что больше он не собирается убегать.  
  
  
Дэрил встал и подошёл к холодильнику, вытаскивая бутылку воды. Принятое решение принесло облегчение, но вместе с этим заставляло нервничать, судорожно прогоняя в голове возможные варианты развития событий. Он нарезал круги по кухне, нервно прикусывая кончик ногтя и обдумывая, что сказать Рику.  
  
Его метания прервал стук в дверь. Решив, что вернулся Мерл, Дэрил выругался — видеть его сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Со злостью распахнув дверь, он поднял взгляд и наткнулся на голубые глаза Рика Граймса, ярко выделяющиеся на бледном лице.  
  
— Прежде чем ты попытаешься прибить меня дверью, тебе придётся меня выслушать. Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим, — серьёзно произнёс Рик и, не давая ему опомниться, двинулся вперёд, заставляя отступить вглубь коридора. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и порывисто шагнул к Дэрилу, в следующее мгновение крепко прижимая его к себе, и, зарывшись рукой в волосы на затылке, выдохнул:  
  
— Ты жив…   
  
Дэрил не сразу вспомнил, что нужно как-то отреагировать, он замер, не совсем понимая, что происходит, эмоции Рика ощущались так остро, что дыхание перехватывало.  
  
— Ты жив, — повторил Рик, прижав к себе ещё плотнее. Дэрил дёрнулся, попытавшись заглянуть ему в лицо. Рик сразу же отпустил его и отступил на пару шагов. — Я счастлив, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
  
Слова и действия Рика не вязались с картинкой в голове, которую Дэрил успел построить за эти полгода. Что за бред несёт Рик? Он жив? Да какого чёрта вообще происходит?  
  
— С тобой всё нормально?.. — кое-как прочистив горло, спросил он. — О чём ты говоришь?  
  
От пристального, какого-то тоскливого взгляда в ответ, сердце у Дэрила сжалось.  
  
— Дэрил, когда ты разбился, я ещё месяц не знал об этом, пока мне не позвонил Мерл, — Рик прислонился спиной к стене и рвано выдохнул. — Я сразу приехал в больницу. И там я услышал, что врачи собираются отключить тебя от аппарата жизнеобеспечения, потому что констатировали смерть мозга.  
  
— Я был не настолько плох, — резко возразил Дэрил.  
  
— Да, теперь я понимаю, что видимо что-то не так понял, возможно, врачи вообще говорили не о тебе, но они говорили это, стоя в твоей палате. Я думал… Я думал, что потерял тебя.  
  
— А уточнить ты не мог? Зачем уехал, оборвал все связи? Когда я очнулся, и Мерл сказал, что ты свалил, я не поверил. Но в участке мне сказали то же самое. Чёрт, я думал… — Дэрил замолк, не зная, как озвучить то, что думал о Рике. Что считал — Рик бросил его, лежащего в коме, наплевав на то, что с ним случилось. Дэрил взглянул на Рика. То, как выглядел шериф, говорило, что эти полгода были для него едва ли более лёгкими, чем для Дэрила. Он сильно похудел, лицо было бледным, почти серым, а весь его вид был каким-то… надломленным. Если подумать, пока Дэрил страдал от своей ненужности, Рик испытал куда более серьёзное потрясение, думая, что он мёртв.  
  
— Прости. Я просто не смог остаться, я не был готов принять это… Осознать, что ты погиб. И что это моя вина, — Рик потёр глаза, закрывая лицо ладонью. Его рука подрагивала, а плечи поникли. Смотреть на такого Рика было больно. Дэрил никогда не видел его таким. Он сделал шаг и, неуверенно протянув руку, коснулся его плеча.  
  
— Ты не был в этом виноват…  
  
— Нет, был. Если бы я тогда не сорвался и не ушёл, то ты бы не поехал за мной в таком состоянии, — Рик горько усмехнулся. — Такая ирония, я всегда боялся, что ты разобьёшься, а в итоге сам спровоцировал это.  
  
— Чёрт, Рик! — Дэрил не выдержал и стукнул кулаком по стене рядом с его головой. Рик удивлённо выдохнул. Не смотря в его лицо, Дэрил севшим голосом продолжил: — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Это я вёл себя как идиот. Я… — Дэрил не знал, как выразить то, что он чувствует к шерифу, не знал, как показать наконец свои чувства по-честному. Он не хотел больше убегать и не хотел видеть это выражение на лице Рика. — Я жив. Я рядом с тобой, и хрен я позволю тебе ещё раз куда-нибудь свалить.  
  
Рик молчал и не двигался, и Дэрил вдруг растерял запал, подумав, а что если уже поздно, и он Рику больше не нужен? Он неуверенно обнял Рика за пояс и опустил голову на его плечо, а секундой позже облегченно выдохнул, когда Рик обхватил его и прижал к себе. Хриплый шёпот дрожью пробежал по телу:  
  
— Дэрил…  
  
Подавшись вперёд, Рик развернул Дэрила, прижав к стене, и всем телом вжался в него. Губы Рика скользнули по коже, с силой впиваясь в шею. Дэрил потрясённо выдохнул, всё было совсем как раньше, только во много раз острее. От подавляющих волю, требовательных движений Рика крыша улетала мгновенно, тело отзывалось тянущим возбуждением. Ладонь шерифа прижималась к его груди, не давая сдвинуться с места, а другая оттягивала волосы, заставляя откидывать голову назад, подставляя шею под поцелуи-укусы Рика.  
  
— Мать твою, — выдохнул Дэрил, задыхаясь. — Мать твою, Граймс…  
  
Ухватившись за плечи Рика, Дэрил двинул бёдрами, потираясь о ногу шерифа, и почти застонал от остроты ощущений. Хотелось больше, быстрее, всего и сразу, прямо сейчас. Рик, словно читая его мысли, дёрнул куртку Дэрила, стягивая её вниз и отшвыривая. Следом он стащил безрукавку, практически вырывая пуговицы с мясом, и тут же прошёлся горячим языком по ключицам, опускаясь до живота. Его дыхание обжигало, заставляя мышцы пресса вздрагивать, от лихорадочных движений Граймса у Дэрила темнело в глазах. Не выдержав, он запустил руку в волосы Рика и выгнулся ему навстречу. Рик сжал руками его задницу и прикусил кожу над пряжкой ремня, вырвав у Дэрила сдавленный стон.  
  
— Какой же ты охрененный, боже мой… — хриплый голос прошёлся по обнажённым нервам Дэрила, вызывая непреодолимое желание опрокинуть шерифа на пол и оседлать его прямо тут, в прихожей. И он бы, наверное, так и сделал, если бы Рик не дёрнул пряжку его ремня и не вжался в его напряжённый член прямо через джинсы.  
  
— Блядь, Рик… — почти проскулил Дэрил. — Ну давай же…  
  
И Рик, не церемонясь, стащил его штаны вместе с бельем на бёдра. По коже Дэрила пробежала дрожь, он опёрся на стену, потемневшими глазами наблюдая, как Рик скользит языком по его бедру, поднимаясь всё выше. Рик поднял взгляд вверх и, глядя прямо в глаза Дэрилу, размашисто прошёлся языком по его члену. Дэрилу на миг показалось, что он сейчас сдохнет прямо здесь, не в силах вместить в себя все эти ощущения. А губы Рика уже накрыли головку члена, пропуская его в горячий рот. Дэрил вцепился в его волосы, уже не понимая держит он или держится, чтобы не упасть, и хрипло застонал. Глаза Рика, казалось, прожигали его насквозь, Дэрил потерялся между ними и этим чертовски, до невозможности, горячим ртом.  
  
По телу расползался жар, он уже не чувствовал ног, не видел ничего вокруг, только Рика, только его глаза и его губы, скользящие по члену. Но этого было мало, хотелось самому коснуться его, вжаться в его тело, чувствовать его каждым сантиметром кожи. И Дэрил сполз по стенке, опустившись вниз на ватных ногах, опрокинул Рика на спину и навис над ним, тяжёлым взглядом оглядывая его. Губы Рика были влажные и покрасневшие, Дэрил наклонился и облизал их, сразу же прикусывая нижнюю губу. Рик застонал, а Дэрил принялся судорожно стягивать с него рубашку, дрожащими пальцами кое-как выдёргивая пуговицы из петель.  
  
Рик помог ему избавить себя от одежды, успевая огладить, казалось, всё тело Дэрила, он чувствовал его руки везде, на коже будто оставались горящие пятна, там, где касался его шериф. Возбуждение билось в висках, Дэрил жёстко сжал пальцы на рёбрах Рика и провёл руками вниз, оставляя красные дорожки. Оторвавшись от губ Рика, он опустился вниз и вцепился зубами в кожу над соском, ещё больше распаляясь от того, как Граймс выгибается навстречу. Пропустив руку между их телами, Дэрил сжал член шерифа, проводя шершавым пальцем по чувствительной головке. Рик со стоном выругался, ещё больше прогибаясь в пояснице, его руки продолжали непрерывно шарить по телу Дэрила, сжимая, оглаживая, царапая, будто Рик умер бы на месте, если бы не смог касаться Дэрила хотя бы секунду.  
  
Оставив цепочку засосов от груди к животу, Дэрил потянулся наверх и впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем, жёстко и быстро двигая рукой по члену Рика. Стоны Рика оседали на губах, отдаваясь вибрацией в горло. Дэрил прервал поцелуй и сместился, оседлав его бёдра, потираясь своим пульсирующим членом о член Рика. Голову повело, когда горячая головка проехалась между ягодиц. Наклонившись к шерифу, Дэрил прошептал, срываясь на хрип:  
  
— Блядь, если ты сейчас что-нибудь не сделаешь… Я сам разложу тебя здесь… Давай, шериф… трахни меня.  
  
И тут же почувствовал, как сильные руки обхватывают его и укладывают на спину, а сверху навис Рик, смотря этими своими невозможными глазами. Рик опустился на него, скользя членом по промежности, и прижался лбом ко лбу Дэрила, его учащённое дыхание обожгло губы. На контрасте со всем, что было раньше, Рик мягко коснулся губами губ Дэрила, чувственно прихватывая их. Этот поцелуй вызвал щемящее ощущение внутри, перетряхивая всё сознание. Дэрил застонал и подался вперёд, его накрывало с бешеной силой. Его рта коснулись пальцы Рика, и он обхватил их губами, облизывая, посасывая, втягивая в себя.  
  
— Чёрт… — беспомощно выдохнул Рик. — Притормози слегка.  
  
Он вытащил пальцы и сжал Дэрила в объятьях, на секунду замирая. А потом скользнул влажными пальцами вниз, оглаживая плотное кольцо мышц. Дэрил дёрнулся навстречу, не в силах больше ждать.  
  
— Никогда не видел тебя таким, — прошептал Рик, целуя его шею и аккуратно двигая пальцами внутри. Дэрил рвано дышал, привыкая к забытым ощущениям, возбуждение тягучей пеленой накрывало изнутри, заставляя метаться под шерифом и насаживаться на его пальцы.  
  
— Рик… Ну же… давай…  
  
Рик выдохнул, зажмурившись, и резко ухватился за его бёдра, вздёргивая вверх. Он явно уже слабо контролировал себя. Горячая головка упёрлась во влажное кольцо мышц, и Рик, не останавливаясь, двинулся вперёд. Чувство наполненности прошило Дэрила, заставляя поджать пальцы на ногах и заскрести руками по полу. Рик, не медля, качнулся вперёд, не давая привыкнуть, и тут же двинулся назад. Дэрил застонал в голос, ощущений было слишком много, Рик не останавливался, продолжая наращивать темп, вбиваясь в него на всю длину. От каждого движения Дэрила словно пробивало электрическим разрядом, он вскрикивал, уже не контролируя себя, двигался навстречу толчкам Рика, извивался под ним, изнывая от желания получить разрядку и одновременно желая, чтобы это не кончалось никогда. Ещё никогда он так не возбуждался, до сорванного криками горла, до стёртых об пол ногтей, до полной потери рассудка.  
  
И когда ему уже казалось, что он окончательно свихнётся, ладонь Рика накрыла и сжала его член. Дэрил вскрикнул и сжался, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной оргазма и слыша, как в унисон протяжно стонет Рик.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дэрил словно отключился на секунду, а когда очнулся — Рик уже лежал рядом с ним, уткнувшись носом в спину и обхватив поперёк груди.  
  
— Боже, шериф, да ты чуть дух из меня не вышиб, — усмехнулся Дэрил. Он коснулся пальцев Рика на своей груди, чувствуя, как улыбка сама по себе появляется на лице.  
  
— И кто в этом виноват? Ты бы видел себя, — протянул за его спиной Рик, и Дэрил, вспыхнув, ткнул его локтём. Рик хмыкнул и разомкнул руки, позволяя Дэрилу встать и сам поднимаясь следом.  
  
Дэрил уже натягивал одежду, когда Рик подошёл сзади и неуверенно произнёс:  
  
— Дэрил… — что-то в его голосе заставило Дэрила напрячься и повернуться. Рик стоял, внешне расслабленный, но в глазах его Дэрил увидел отголоски того выражения, которое видеть не хотел. Он вздохнул и подошёл к шерифу, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо, набираясь решимости.  
  
— Рик, я больше никуда не денусь. Я буду с тобой, — сказал он тихо, чувствуя, как колотится сердце Рика под его головой. Повернув голову, он практически в ухо выдохнул: — Я люблю тебя. И не говори потом, что не слышал.  
  
Резко развернувшись, Дэрил двинулся к двери, чувствуя, как от волнения потеют руки и пульс стучит в ушах.  
  
— Ну что ты стоишь, шериф? Поехали домой.  
  
И даже почти не вздрогнул, когда руки Рика обхватили и прижали его к себе.  
  
— Не слышал. Сегодня ночью повторишь.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/5914691


End file.
